


the city is my canvas.

by orphan_account



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling - Freeform, Might be OOC, Shaolin Fantastic - Freeform, i really love shaodizzee, ill stop ranting in the tags, just some platonic sappy shit, napoleon is only mentioned btw, so this is my first official fic wow, the get down - Freeform, writing in character is hard, writing is hard, yall its 2 am idk what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dizzee was grateful for him and for his words. Shao probably doesn't know it, but it means the world to Dizzee.// or Dizzee and Shao have a mini heart to heart. Sort of.





	the city is my canvas.

Dizzee waited for a time in the night where the air was clear and the sky decided it was time to show off the beautiful stars that were being hidden by the clouds. He waited until everyone had fallen asleep to star gaze and fill his mind with new artistic ideas.

Tonight seemed different. The sky was even more clear than it has ever been since he started his alone time. Looking up at the glowing moon, Dizzee felt like he was the was the only one on the planet. The peace, serenity and slight breeze made him feel the most at ease. 

"So this is where you go at night, huh?" Shao's voice breaking the soft silence.

Dizzee didn't turn around to look at him, but he didn't have to as Shao walked over and sat down next to him on the stiff couch they had on the roof.

"The day is most beautiful right now. The serenity welcomes me into it's home. I enjoy the fresh air too and it helps with creativity. How'd you know I was up here?"

"Napoleon is up at these times reading those comics Ra and Boo gave him. I woke up and he told me you always come up here."

The silence took over again as Dizzee only nodded and didn't move from his position on the couch. He did know Napoleon is almost always awake at these hours, minding his own business in his little world of superheroes, but he didn't know that he notices him leaving at this time. Napoleon is usually too engaged in the borrowed comics to even pay attention to them when they're all awake; let alone while they're all asleep not bothering him. As usual, Dizzee tried to be as quiet and sly about leaving making sure not to wake anyone else up.

"How is the little rascal anyway?" he asked, still staring at the stars this time opening up his sketchbook to doodle.

"He's good. I think those comics are kinda helping him. Making him feel like a kid. Being in the Savage Warlords, you see and do shit that fucks you up."

And it's true. Just having eyes and looking around at the world around, there's agony, pain and destruction everywhere. Shao puts his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch for more comfort, closing his eyes. Dizzee looks over to him and stares at him and smiles softly.

"I'm glad you took him in. Boo can help him clear his mind of all the bad his eyes have seen and make him feel like a kid again. His very existence is being changed as he enters a new world. You're kind of like his older brother now or even his dad," Dizzee replies jokingly and Shao laughs at the last sentence.

"Diz, what the fuck are you ever talking about?" he asks as he lights up a joint, inhaling and passing it to Dizzee.

Dizzee smiles fondly and suddenly felt a need to explain to Shaolin about the earlier events that occurred. He feels a slight pinch of concern about what everyone will think about it. That is if Dizzee even wants to tell them. Eventually, he would love to tell them about Thor and hopefully they would understand.

> _Diz, you know there's a reason I go by Shaolin Fantastic right? Because people don't need to know everything about me. Don't worry. I got you, my alien brother._

As if he knew what was troubling Dizzee, Shao spoke,"Look Diz, if you're still nervous from earlier, you shouldn't be. That's your business. Everyone should mind theirs. If they don't, that's why we kick some ass."

In reply, Dizzee doesn't know what to say, but it did comfort him that Shao said something about the earlier events before he did. He wouldn't have known how to even bring it up. And the feeling of comfort also comes with knowing that Shao seems to be okay with it. It's almost as if Shao understands how it feels to hide. And of course he does, he's Shaolin fucking Fantastic. Dizzee used to think it was rare to even be able to see Shaolin on the streets or on top of buildings. Shao knew a little something about hiding.

Dizzee was grateful for him and for his words. Shao probably doesn't know it, but it means the world to Dizzee. He knows Shao doesn't like that sappy shit, but he couldn't help but appreciate him outloud.

"You're the best Shao. The one and only. The realest. The top dog. The-"

"Alright Diz, I get it. Shut up and just enjoy your stars or whatever you do out here."

Shao glances over to Dizzee with a warm smile that he rarely uses towards people. But Dizzee was different. Shao didn't know what it was about Dizzee that made you want the best for him. There was something about Dizzee, perhaps his aura, that made it easy to care about him. Dizzee was one of the only people that Shao didn't want to beat his ass when he first met him. Whether it be his aura, his vibe or his way of being, Shao felt he could lower his guard around him at least a little bit.

Dizzee felt similar. He had thought highly of Shaolin even before meeting him. Knowing and seeing his artwork already gained him enough respect from Dizzee, but getting to know Shaolin and admiring from a small distance, Dizzee understood why Shaolin presents himself the way he does.

"No, really. Thank you Shao. It truly means the world to me." his voice filled with sincerity and vulnerability.

Shao puts his hand over his heart and taps it twice, "Just do you Diz, let your heart be your guide. Just know I got you anytime, Rumi."

Dizzee thanks him again in his head this time. They spent the rest of their time in silence, both admiring the night sky and listening to the noises of cars and trains heading to their destinations. Shao was the first of the two to fall asleep, but Dizzee had other things on his mind that precented him from sleeping. Dizzee thought about his next project and what design and meaning he'll share with the world. Tonight, it wasn't the beautiful night sky or the cityscape the Bronx had to offer that gave him inspiration, but it was Shao and his words.

And the next time Shao saw Dizzee wasn't in person, but his art work instead. On the side of train that passed by a few days later at the break of dawn was Dizzes new piece.

> _On This Path, Let Your Heart Be Your Guide._

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am and i couldn't sleep so i wrote about shaodizzee. its my first official fic thats why it sucks a lot, but i felt like i had to drop it into the void so here it is. find me on tumblr! shaosdizzee.tumblr.com


End file.
